


Thoughts on Alternate Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic Universes

by Slashseeker



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Multi, Other, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: An essay of sorts on one of the most popular Alternate Universe options in fandom





	Thoughts on Alternate Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic Universes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644) by [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay). 



> The following work has been influenced by many pieces of fanwork and conversations with fellow A/B/O fans. I would like to specifically shout out the original “[Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644)”, the Overwatch fanfic “[Tuyo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8088811)”, as well as the Omegawatch and DreamDaddyParadise Discord servers for all the inspiration that they provided for this.
> 
> I will also be linking Wikipedia throughout this work, to try and give the most realistic explanations for this work.

**A NOTE ON TERMINOLOGY**

 

In an attempt to be as gender inclusive as possible, as well as to try and apply clinical terminology to a fantastical idea, I will be using the following definitions for words*:

  * Female- Referring to humans who have the XX genetic markers
  * Male- Referring to humans who have the XY genetic markers
  * Alpha- Those who have the α genetic marker appended to their sex marker (ie: XYα for Male Alpha, XXα for Female Alpha)
  * Beta- Those who have the β genetic marker appended to their sex marker (ie: XXβ for Beta Female, XYβ for Beta Male.)
  * Omega- Those who have the Ω genetic marker appended to their sex marker (ie: XYΩ for Male Omega, and XXΩ for Female Omega
  * Sire- The person who provided the sperm. Gender Neutral Term in-universe
  * Bearer- The person who carries a child. Gender Neutral Term in-universe



*Please note- I know that there are many differing genetic disorders that may affect the X and Y chromosomes, and that there may be those with more than two. This is a simplified definition for the use in fantastical writing.

*Secondary note- I know I used the lowercase version of Alpha and Beta while using the uppercase version of Omega. It is easier to differentiate those symbols from our current alphabet this way.

  
  


**ANATOMY**

 

Homo sapiens are a species divided into three distinct  [ phenotypes ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phenotype) \- Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Betas are default humans as we know them in our reality, while we would consider Alphas and Omegas to be reproductively functional  [ hermaphrodites ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermaphrodite) , depending on their biological sex at birth.  Alpha and Omega phenotypes override some of the primary and secondary sexual characteristics of male and female bodied persons in-universe. 

 

For Female Alphas, they have smaller breasts than their Beta and Omega counterparts, have irregular menstrual cycles that tend to be the opposite part of the cycle from their Alpha Ruts (which will be explained further on in this work), and have  [ pseudo-penises ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pseudo-penis) that tend to be smaller than the average male penis, more on par with the length of Male Omega penises.Their testicles also tend to remain in the pelvic cavity, though they may drop if the Female Alpha has enough testosterone during puberty. Female Alpha vaginas tend to be shorter and their cervixes smaller than Betas or Omegas, as well.

 

Male Omegas tend to have more fatty breast tissue than other phenotypes, as well as smaller penises/testicles. They have a very short perineum, and then they have their vaginal opening, which tend to be larger than their Female Alpha counterparts.

 

All Alphas have prostate glands that help produce semen, while all Omegas have Skene's glands that provide the majority of self-lubrication- only in Betas do the separate biological sexes have one or the other, though Betas with Skene’s glands cannot produce the same amount of lubrication as an Omega. Each set of glands are equally sensitive to stimulation, and most of the general populous use ‘prostate’ for both, for ease of conversation.

 

As far as populations, the majority of Homo Sapiens (55%) carries the β genetic marker, while roughly 20% carries the α marker, and 25% carry the Ω marker.

  
  


**PUBERTY AND REPRODUCTION**

 

[ Puberty ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puberty) in all three phenotypes starts at roughly the same age- 10-14 for Females, 12-16 for Males. A child’s phenotype emerges at the tail end of their puberty cycle, though monitoring of the changes in the child’s external sex characteristics can also allow for the prediction of those phenotypes. In Male Omegas, there is the growth of breast tissues and less growth in their penises and testicles, while Female Alphas have the opposite changes (less growth of breast tissues, more growth in their pseudo-penises).

 

Females of all phenotypes  [ menstruate ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menstrual_cycle) , as do Male Omegas. Female Alphas tend to have the most irregular cycles, followed by Male Omegas, and then followed by Females with hormone imbalances such as Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS). Male Omegas and Female Alphas start menstruating late in puberty compared to Female Betas and Omegas, as well.

 

During puberty, Alphas tend to be more aggressive and extroverted as their hormones change, and Omegas tend to be more anxious and introverted. As they grow, however, most of those extremes tend to fade.

 

Alphas tend to go through their first Rut towards the end of puberty, in mid-to-late adolescence. A Rut is a period of days (usually 4-7 days) in which an Alpha’s sex drive is greatly heightened, and their sperm production ramps up in preparation to mate. Alphas tend to be easily agitated, especially by other Alphas, and it is recommended that Alphas try and avoid contact with other Alphas during this time to avoid conflict. An Alpha may go into Rut 3-4 times a year, though Female Alphas tend to have fewer, but more intense Ruts (1-3 a year). At the peak of Rut, an Alpha is only focused on their partner and their partner’s well-being, and may neglect their own needs in favor of their partner’s.

 

For Omegas, Heats also come towards the end of puberty. Menstruation is considered the opposite side of Heat (technically Estrus), and as such, also only occurs 3-4 times a year on average. Before a heat, an Omega may become more anxious than they are on average, and they may desire more physical contact than they would otherwise. They also become more attune to texture; for example, they may prefer to wear specific fabrics to avoid overstimulation, or for comfort. Heats last, on average, one to two days longer than a Rut, 5-9 days in length. While popular opinion is that Omegas spend the entirety of their Heat completely vulnerable, that is not the case. Only during the peak of their Heat are they neglectful of their own needs- otherwise, they are able to more than able to care for themselves.

 

Due to the shorter time frame of a Rut, if an Alpha is with an Omega through the Omega’s Heat, the peak of Rut tends to drift to either side of the peak of the Omega’s Heat, allowing for either partner to care for the other’s needs when one is hormonally disinclined to do so in favor of copulation.

 

Of the three phenotypes, Female Omegas are the most fertile of those able to bear children, while Male Alphas tend to be able to produce the most viable sperm. This does not mean that Male Omegas are unable to sire children, or that Female Alphas cannot bear them.

 

Male Omegas and Female Alphas have roughly the same rates of fertility when it comes to siring and bearing children respectively. Their pregnancies tend to be considered High Risk at any age and are treated with the same monitoring as Female Betas who become pregnant at 30+ years of age. Female Omegas tend to have an extended peak reproductive cycle, and pregnancies are not generally considered High Risk until they reach 35.

 

Both Female Alphas and Male Omegas tend to have more difficulty with breastfeeding than Female Betas or Omegas, though the advent of milk pumps has assisted towards enabling the use of breastmilk for them rather than baby formula.

 

While all Females and Male Omegas have a uterus, cervix, and vagina, the birthing process is much harder for Female Alphas and Male Omegas. Some parents may choose to have vaginal births, but medical professionals recommend that, especially for biological males, a cesarean section be used for the safest delivery. 

  
  


**PHENOSEXUALITY**

 

The definition of Phenosexuality is the sexual attraction to a specific phenotype. This label is used in conjunction with standard sexuality terms, and use similar prefixes. There are four main labels used in-universe, though there are many different ones as in our reality:

 

  * Heterophenosexual- Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega
    * Majority of of the Alpha and Omega populations
    * Tend to prefer just one phenotype
  * Biphenosexual- Alpha/Beta+Omega, Beta/Alpha+Omega, Omega/Alpha+Beta
    * Second largest population of Alphas and Omegas. 
    * Bi tends to assume that a person is not attracted to their own phenotype, however, it can also apply to those who are attracted to their own phenotype and one other.
  * Homophenosexual- Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Beta, Omega/Omega
    * Majority of Betas, smallest population of Alphas and Omegas
  * Panphenosexual- Sexually attracted to all phenotypes
    * Second largest number of Betas, but relatively equal number of Alphas and Omegas



 

For an example of how one could identify in-universe, a Male Beta could be Bisexual Heterophenosexual Panromantic. That Beta would be attracted to Male or Females of either the Alpha or Omega phenotypes, but may be romantically attracted to any gender or phenotype combination.


End file.
